Hypnosis Thanagilo
Ice |ailments = Sleep |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = Clairebear165}}Hypnosis Thanagilo (催眠デッドリータロン, Saimin Deddorītaron) is a Subspecies of Thanagilo. Physiology Hypnosis Thanagilo looks like it's cousin, but is smaller. The vibrant forest green scales are now silver-grey, and the underbelly is a darker grey. The feathers on Hypnosis Thanagilo's arms and legs are snow-white, and the inside of the bird wyvern's mouth is candy-red while it's tongue is rose-red. The monster's eyes are forest green, and the black spikes are now ivory-grey. The base of the end of Hypnosis Thanagilo's tail is skinnier and sharp-ended. The tail is also shorter than it's cousins. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: When enraged, Hypnosis Thanagilo will start huffing black steam and the feathers on the monster's arms and legs are puffed up. It's attacks become stronger and also speed increases. *Tired State: When tired, Hypnosis Thanagilo's attacks and speed will decrease and it will start drooling. It will fail to use it barb fling attack and ice beam. It will look for a monster carcass or hunt the herbivores in the area to recover stamina. Abilities Instead of poison, the barbs on Hypnosis Thanagilo's tail are filled with a sleep-inducing liquid. It can fire these barbs, but with more accuracy than normal Thanagilo. It can also fire a beam of ice at the hunter, which causes iceblight if hit. Habitat Hypnosis Thanagilo, unlike their humid area inhabiting cousins, are usually found in areas like Frozen Seaway and Snowy Mountains. They have also been seen inhabiting the Polar Sea, while still a frozen environment, is out Hypnosis Thanagilo's predicted habitat range. Information Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropoda - Family: Bird Wyvern - Species: Thanagilo - Subspecies: Hypnosis Thanagilo Ecological Niche Hypnosis Thanagilo will prey on small monsters that include Popo and Pokara. Their serrated talons are adapted to gripping the ice instead of cutting through flesh. Hypnosis Thanagilo hunts it's prey by putting them to sleep then rips the monster apart. They will also hunt smaller carnivores that include Zamite and Giaprey. Hypnosis Thanagilo will hide from larger monsters that include Barioth, Zamtrios, Brachydios, and Giaorugu. Placement in the Food Chain Hypnosis Thanagilo is not placed very high up in the food chain, classified to be among the levels of monsters like Giadrome and Bulldrome, and as such is often preyed upon by larger carnivores. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Hypnosis Thanagilo is quite aggressive towards almost every other monster smaller or equal too in size and will viciously attack them. However, when confronted with a larger predator, Hypnosis Thanagilo will flee when given the chance. Unlike its slightly larger cousin, it will attempt to put the large predator to sleep to give it more time to flee. Turf Wars *'Thanagilo vs. Giaorugu' This turf war is the same as Thanagilo vs. Anjanath. *'Thanagilo vs. Giadrome' This turf war is the same as Thanagilo vs. Velocidrome. Tracks Thanagilo leaves behind Gashes, Footprints, and Barbs Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behavior None. Interactions with Unique Statuses There has been no reports of Frenzied Hypnosis Thanagilo. There has been no reports of Hyper Hypnosis Thanagilo. Tempered Hypnosis Thanagilo is considered a Threat Level 2 and has the changes of a regular Tempered monster. Biological Adaptations Hypnosis Thanagilo lives in freezing climates, mostly sighted on Frozen Seaway and Snowy Mountains, these bird wyverns don't take it too kindly to hunters invading their territory. They are normally preyed upon by larger monsters such as Zamtrios and Tigrex. Behavior Hypnosis Thanagilo is a highly aggressive and territorial monster that will chase unwanted visitors away or kill them. Attacks High Rank *Bite Hypnosis Thanagilo will attempt to bite the hunter. *Tail Swipe Hypnosis Thanagilo will swipe at the hunter with it's tail. *Hip Check Hypnosis Thanagilo's hip-check is unchanged. *Tail Slam Hypnosis Thanagilo will slam it's tail into the ground, sending barbs flying in three directions. *Barb Throw If out of Hypnosis Thanagilo's melee range, it will swing it's tail and fire sleep-inducing barbs. If hit, the hunter will fall asleep. *Ice Beam Hypnosis Thanagilo will rear it's head back before firing a beam of ice at the hunter. If hit, the hunter will get Iceblight. Rage Mode Only All attacks will increase in damage and speed while also adding some new ones. *Lunge Hypnosis Thanagilo will lunge at the hunter in a way similar to Velocidrome. *Pinning Lunge Hypnosis Thanagilo will rub it's feet on the ground before lunging at the hunter. If hit, the monster will pin him/her to the ground with it's feet and starts biting him/her. Use a dung bomb to escape. *Lunging Swipe Hypnosis Thanagilo first do it's tail swipe attack before going into a lunging attack immediately after. *Hypnosis Thanagilo will use it's ice beam attack more often. *When using it's tail slam attack, five barbs will be sent flying instead of three. Breakable Parts *Head *Tail (Broken) *Arms/Legs Armor Blademaster Elemental Resistances *Fire -15 *Water 0 *Thunder -10 *Ice +15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Negate Sleep, Evasion +2, Guard -1 Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone M x5 *H.Thanagilo Scale+ x6 *H.Thangilo Feather+ x3 *Thanagilo Hide+ x4 Elemental Resistances *Fire -15 *Water 0 *Thunder -10 *Ice +15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Negate Sleep, Evasion +2, Guard -1 Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone L x5 *H.Thanagilo Shard x6 *H.Thangilo Frostfeather x3 *Thanagilo Piel x4 Gunner Elemental Resistances *Fire -15 *Water 0 *Thunder -10 *Ice +15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Negate Sleep, Evasion +2, Load Up, Guard -1 Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone M x5 *H.Thanagilo Scale+ x6 *H.Thangilo Feather+ x3 *Thanagilo Hide+ x4 Elemental Resistances *Fire -15 *Water 0 *Thunder -10 *Ice +15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Negate Sleep, Evasion +2, Load Up, Guard -1 Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone L x5 *H.Thanagilo Shard x6 *H.Thangilo Frostfeather x3 *Thanagilo Piel x4 Weapons Blademaster Greatsword Tree was continued from here Long Sword Tree was continued from here Sword and Shield Tree was continued from here Hammer Tree was continued from here Switch Axe Tree was continued from here Charge Blade Gunner Light Bowgun Tree was continued from here Heavy Bowgun Tree was continued from here Bow Carves Quests High Rank Master/G-Rank Notes *Hypnosis Thanagilo get the term "Hypnosis" because of it's ability to put it's foes to sleep. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Clairebear165